


The Lovely Lily E

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Broadway, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Filk, Flirting, Grease References, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Parody, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is courting Lily yet again, and this time he tries writing her a song. Sirius assists him in order to give him some cool harmonies. Lily is still not impressed... A song filk to "Rock n Roll Party Queen" from the musical Grease.</p><p>Gotta hex and she's gotta shout<br/>What will come next?, I wish was "go out"<br/>Oh tell me just what is it about<br/>Ah- ah- ah<br/>The lov'ly Lily E</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Lily E

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lovely Lily E" filked to the tune of "Rock n Roll Party Queen" from the musical Grease (only heard in the film as an instrumental). Originally filked March 2006.

_SCENE: James once again makes an effort to get Lily to like him. This time, he has tried writing her a song, and has asked Sirius to sing it with him only for the benefit of getting a cool harmony. Also, James decides to try calling Lily as 'Lily E.' instead of 'Evans'. Well, that, or he found that 'Evans' just didn't fit in the song._  
  
 **JAMES and SIRIUS**  
La la la la, la la la   
La la la la la la la la la  
  
Once again do you know who I see?  
The prettiest girl there could be  
I tell you, she's the girl for me  
Ah- ah- ah  
The lov'ly Lily E.  
  
Gotta hex and she's gotta shout  
What will come next?, I wish was "go out"  
Oh tell me just what is it about  
Ah- ah- ah  
The lov'ly Lily E.  
  
Lily, Lily, my flower  
Can we have a date tonight?  
I am sure in less than an hour  
You're gonna know I'm so right (My- my- my- my)  
  
You're the girl that ev'ryone knows  
Makes her mind heard wherever she goes  
Would you say "yes" if I propose?  
Just me and  
The lov'ly Lily E.  
  
Oh- oh- oh- oh- oh, you should see  
Her grade on the latest test  
And then when I got mad at Snivelly  
She made sure she bruised my chest (My- my- my- my)  
  
Walkin' and a shockin' lov'ly Lily E  
Come on, I'm not a jock  
Hey, Lily E.!  
Know I love you so, oh Lily E.  
You're my flower, sweet and sour  
Lily E.!


End file.
